Hard Decisions
by Nijala
Summary: Kaito und Aoko sind glücklich zusammen, als ein entscheidendes Ereignis alles verändert...
1. Nächtlicher Besuch

Nächtlicher Besuch

Es war eine aussergewöhnlich ruhige Nacht. Der Mond stand unverhüllt am Himmel und hier und da blinkte ein vorbeifliegendes Flugzeug auf.

Der Grossteil der Anwohner schlief schon längst im bequemen Bett oder auf dem nicht ganz so angenehmen Sofa. Immer mehr Fenster wurden dunkel und schliesslich war das ganze Quartier in Dunkelheit versunken.

Auf einem Hausdach stand ein junger Mann in Weiss mit Zylinder und Monokel. Sein ebenfalls weisser Umhang flatterte leicht im Wind und nur ein gelegentliches Blinzeln verriet, dass es sich dabei nicht um eine Statue handelte.

Der Mann konnte normalerweise seine Aufregung und Unruhe perfekt verbergen, doch heute schienen diese Fähigkeiten ihm den Dienst zu versagen.

Er atmete mehrmals tief ein und sprang schliesslich vom Dach auf den darunter liegenden Balkon hinab. Geräuschlos gelang ihm eine saubere Landung. Dann huschte er zum Fenster hinüber und spähte vorsichtig hinein. Licht brannte keines im Zimmer, doch der Mondschein machte es leicht, etwas darin zu erkennen. An der linken Wand stand ein Bett in dem offensichtlich jemand schlief. Regelmässig hob sich die Bettdecke und senkte sich anschliessend wieder.

Vorsichtig nahm der Mann Werkzeug aus seinem Jackett hervor und begann damit am Schloss der Balkontüre herum zu hantieren. Nur Sekunden später liess ein leises Klicken erkennen, dass die Türe nun geöffnet werden konnte.

Nakamori Aoko lag nun schon seit einiger Zeit wach in ihrem Bett und versuchte vergeblich einzuschlafen. Ihr Freund war der Grund, der sie wachhielt, denn sein seltsames Benehmen am Nachmittag gab ihr noch immer zu rätseln. Normalerweise war er immer gut drauf und stets im Begriff irgendetwas Dummes anzustellen, doch diesmal war er aussergewöhnlich still gewesen und antwortete auf Fragen nur knapp oder gar nicht. Sie hatte versucht, ihn darauf anzusprechen, aber er war so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht reagiert hatte. Als sie schliesslich bei ihr zu Hause angekommen waren, gab er ihr einen kurzen Kuss und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Die Grübelei wurde dann trotzdem irgendwann zu schwer und sie schlief ein, nur um Minuten später von einem Geräusch geweckt zu werden.

Geschockt sah sie in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, doch da war nichts. Beruhigt wollte sie sich wieder hinlegen, da stockte ihr der Atem. Vor ihr war jemand. Sie wollte schreien, doch die Gestalt handelte schnell und legte ihr eine Hand vor ihren Mund.

Das Licht eines vorbeifahrenden Autos fiel in ihr Zimmer und gab ihr so die Möglichkeit, den Einbrecher zu erkennen.

Genervt stöhnte sie auf und packte die Hand, um sie wegzuziehen.

„Kaito, was soll der Unsinn? Weisst du wie spät es ist? Und was soll der Aufzug hier? Wenn dich mein Vater erwischt…"

Ihr Sandkastenfreund Kaito Kuroba, auch bekannt als Kaito KID, grinste sie als Antwort nur an.

„Was? Hast du deine Sprache verloren?", wollte Aoko nun wissen.

„Ähm, n-nein, eigentlich nicht, a-aber ich wo-wollte nur schnell…"

Nun musste Aoko lachen. „Warum stotterst du denn so?"

„Naja, i-ich, ähm, das ist so, also…Ach, ich mach's ganz einfach und kurz!" Er holte tief Luft und holte etwas Kleines, Viereckiges aus seiner Tasche hervor, öffnete es und kniete sich schliesslich hin.

„Nakamori Aoko, willst du mich heiraten?"


	2. Erwischt

Erwischt

„W-was?" Aoko spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Hast du mir gerade einen –„ Sie schluckte „einen Antrag gemacht?"

„Ich denke, ja. Was sagst du?" Äusserlich wieder ruhig, zerriss er innerlich fast vor Anspannung. Dann sah er wie seiner Freundin Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen.

„Aoko?", fragte er zögerlich. „Alles Ok?"

Sie nickte. Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals und schrie: „Natürlich will ich, du Idiot! Ich will, ich will, ich WILL!"

Durch den Schwung ihrer Umarmung fielen sie beide zu Boden, wo sie lachend liegen blieben und einander festhielten.

Dann auf einen Schlag waren sie still, als sie realisierten, dass sie einen heiden Lärm veranstalteten, und wagten nicht, sich wieder zu rühren. Sie hofften keine Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer von Aoko's Vater zu hören und hatten Glück, Nakamori Ginzo hatte anscheinend nichts mitbekommen.

„Ich denke, es wäre besser, du würdest jetzt gehen, ich will unser Glück ja nicht herausfordern", wisperte Aoko.

„Willst du mich schon los werden?", fragte Kaito gespielt gekränkt.

„Ja, klar, raus hier! Einen Dieb will ich nicht in meinem Haus haben! Erst recht nicht den, der mein Herz gestohlen hat!", gab Aoko zurück.

„Kitchnudel!"

„Was?", entrüstete sich Aoko. „Was bin ich? Wiederhole das doch bitte!"

„Würde ich ja gerne, aber ich hänge an meinem Leben!", antwortete Kaito frech.

„Kaito! Du bist so gemein! Mach dich auf was gefasst!" Im Nu war Aoko wieder auf den Beinen und hatte einen Wischmopp in der Hand.

„Woher kommt der jetzt?" Auch Kaito hatte sich jetzt aufgerappelt. „Spielt ja eigentlich auch keine Rolle, du hast so oder so schon verloren, wenn du dich mit dem grössten Magier aller Zeiten anle…"

Schon kam der Wischmopp angesaust und er hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, um sich zu bücken, doch der Zylinder hatte weniger Glück und landete in der anderen Ecke des Raumes.

„Na warte!" Kaito packte den Wischmopp und riss ihn Aoko mit einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung aus der Hand. Dann griff er ihre Handgelenke und grinste sie siegessicher an.

So fest Aoko es auch versuchte, aus dem Griff Kaitos kam sie nicht mehr los. Ein Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sogleich handelte sie.

Kaito wiederum war völlig überrumpelt, als sie ihn so unverwandt küsste und lockerte für einen Moment seinen Griff. Aoko reagierte sofort und stiess ihn hart, so dass er rückwärts fiel. Zu seinem Glück landete er auf dem weichen Bett.

Was jedoch weniger gut für ihn war, war die Tatsache, dass seine Freundin in dem Moment ebenfalls auf dem Bett, besser gesagt, auf Kaito landete, der laut aufstöhnte.

„Du bist verrückt, weisst du das?", lachte er leise.

„Nicht verrückter als du!", gab sie ebenso leise zurück und beugte sich schliesslich vor um ihn nochmals zu küssen.

Genau in diesem Moment ging jedoch die Zimmertüre auf und im Rahmen stand ein völlig geschockter Papa Nakamori.


	3. Schwere Situation

„Papa?", stiess Aoko genauso geschockt aus.

Nakamori antwortete nicht. Er starrte einfach nur auf das frisch verlobte Pärchen hinunter und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Kaito war der Erste, der aus der Erstarrung erwachte. Sanft schob er Aoko von sich und stand dann auf, um Nakamori gegenüber zu treten.

Er schluckte und suchte nach passenden Worten. Die jetzige Situation war heikel und ein einziges falsches Wort konnte alles ruinieren.

Dann begann er zögerlich zu sprechen. „Herr Nakamori, ich verstehe, wenn Sie jetzt wütend sind, aber bitte lassen Sie mich ausreden, ok?"

Als Antwort machte Nakamori nur einen Schritt nach vorne und packte Kaito am Kragen. „Wie konntest du mich nur so belügen? Und warum ziehst du Aoko da mit rein? Deine Erklärungen interessieren mich nicht! Verschwinde und wage es ja nicht, wiederzukommen! Morgen wird die ganze Welt über deine wahre Identität Bescheid wissen, verlass dich drauf! Und jetzt RAUS!"

Er stiess Kaito hart von sich, der sein Gleichgewicht nur mit Mühe bewahrten konnte.

Dieser zögerte keinen Moment und sprang aus dem Fenster auf den Balkon und flüsterte leise, so dass nur Aoko, die bisher fassungslos dem Ganzen zugeschaut hatte, es hören konnte: „Ich melde mich. Schlaf gut!"

Kaum war KID verschwunden, ging Nakamori zur Balkontüre und dem angrenzendem Fenster und schloss beide mit einem lauten Knall. Dann drehte er sich zu Aoko, die noch immer auf dem Bett sass.

„Und wir beide haben einiges zu besprechen, junge Dame. In fünf Minuten erwarte ich dich unten in der Küche", meinte er streng.

Die Türe schloss sich und liess die Zimmerbesitzerin allein und völlig aufgelöst zurück.

Tränen, diesmal vor Trauer und Entsetzen, flossen ihr in Strömen die Wangen hinunter und hinterliessen einen salzigen Geschmack in ihrem Mund.

Langsam erhob sie sich schliesslich und wollte zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber gehen, um sich ein paar Taschentücher zu holen, als sie auf etwas kleines, samtiges trat.

Verwundert hob sie ihren Fuss an und entdeckte die kleine Schachtel, in der ihr Verlobungsring lag.

‚_Ich bin wohl die einzige Person der Welt, die vergisst, ihren Verlobungsring anzusehen…'_

Dieser Gedanke brachte sie zumindest zum schmunzeln. Mit einem Ärmel ihres Pyjamas wischte sie sich ihre Tränen ab und öffnete dann die Schachtel.

Darin lag, eingebettet in dunkelblauem Samt, ein schlichter silberner Ring, in den eine Rose mit Ranke eingraviert war. Auf der Innenseite war in zarter Schrift zu lesen _„Aoko & Kaito 4ever"._

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich den Ring überstreifte. _„Arigato, Kuroba Kaito…"_

„Aoko? Wo bleibst du denn?" Die Stimme ihres Vaters drang in ihr Zimmer und liess sie jäh wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren.

„Bin gleich unten!", rief sie zurück. Anschliessend rannte sie ins Badezimmer und spritzte sich ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, man würde nicht merken, dass sie geweint hatte. Für das bevorstehende Gespräch wollte sie auf jeden Fall Kaito verteidigen und das konnte sie nicht mit verheultem Gesicht.

Als sie die Küche betrat, sass ihr Vater bereits auf einem alten, klapprigen Stuhl und beobachtete sie, als sie einen genauso alten Stuhl packte, ihn heranzog und sich schliesslich setzte.

Mit wütender Mine starrte sie Nakamori an. Dieser starrte nicht minder wütend zurück und beschloss schliesslich, den Anfang zu machen.

„Was soll der Unsinn?", fragte er barsch.

„Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wovon du sprichst!", gab Aoko trotzig zurück. „Ich habe schliesslich nichts anderes getan, als mit meinem festen Freund, denn du seit Jahren kennst, ein wenig herumzualbern."

Ginzo verlor die Geduld. Hart schlug er mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. „Du weisst genau, wovon ich spreche. Dein Freund, der Sohn meines besten Freundes, ist niemand anders als Kaito KID, denn ich seit 20 Jahren versuche, hinter Gitter zu bringen! Wie lange verschweigst du mir das eigentlich schon, hä? Und wann wolltest du es mir denn sagen? Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Dinge, die ich noch nicht weiss?"

„Zur ersten Frage: Ich weiss es seit gut drei Monaten. Ich hab's durch Zufall rausbekommen und glaub mir, am Anfang war ich todunglücklich über den Gedanken, dass ausgerechnet Kaito ein Verbrecher sein soll. Aber dann hat er mir die ganze Sache erklärt und ich muss zugeben, seine Gründe sind wirklich gut. Er wollte sie dir ja sogar erklären, aber du hast ihn einfach rausgeworfen!", rief Aoko ein wenig lauter als beabsichtigt.

„Und wegen der zweiten Frage: Gar nie! Ich wusste, dass du es nicht verstehen würdest, also hab ich's gar nicht erst versucht!"

„Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir!"

„Und wenn doch? Was willst du dann machen? Mich verhaften?", rief Aoko spöttisch.

Nakamori wurde still. Dann nach einer Weile antwortete er so ruhig er konnte. „Dir ist klar, dass ich das tatsächlich könnte, oder? Du hast KIDs wahre Identität verschwiegen, womit du dich als seine Komplizin schuldig machst."

„Ich weiss", sprach sie leise. „Aber ich liebe ihn nun mal. Ich hätte ihn doch nicht einfach so bei euch verpetzten können, oder?"

Ihr Vater schwieg. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz und meinte: „Ich, ähm, es tut mir leid, wegen vorhin. Ich handle manchmal, ohne zu überlegen."

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert", wisperte Aoko.

Ein wenig lauter fragte sie: „Und, wirst du Kaito die Möglichkeit lassen, dir alles zu erklären?"

„Das würde ich gerne, aber in meiner Wut habe ich vorhin meinen Kollegen von dem Vorfall berichtet. Nach Kaito wird jetzt landesweit gefahndet", entschuldigte sich Nakamori. „Es tut mir sehr leid."

Aoko kämpfte wieder gegen die Tränen an. „Wie konntest du nur?", schrie sie. „Du hast alles verdorben!" Sie streckte den Finger mit Kaitos Ring ihrem Vater entgegen. „Da! Siehst du das? Kaito hat mir heute Nacht einen Antrag gemacht! Aber dann musstest du ja dazwischen platzen! Danke! Danke vielmals!"

Schluchzend rannte sie die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer und warf sich verzweifelt auf ihr Bett. Den Kopf vergrub sie in ihrem Kissen. Als sie sich wieder einigermassen beruhigt hatte, hob sie leicht den Kopf und sah, dass die Türe noch immer weit offen stand. Widerwillig erhob sie sich und knallte sie zu.

Ihr Blick fiel hinter neben der Türe auf den Boden. Dort lag noch immer KIDs Zylinder, der vorhin von dem Mopp dahin verbannt worden war.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln hob sie ihn hoch und trat hinaus auf den Balkon.

„Kaito, wo bist du bloss?", flüsterte sie verzweifelt, den Zylinder fest umklammert.

Das würde eine lange Nacht werden, auf Schlaf zählte sie nach alldem nicht mehr.


	4. Morgendliche Sorgen

Yay, ein neues Kapitel! Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht regelmässiger uploade, aber ich habe zurzeit sehr viel Stress…

Dafür gibt's gleich zwei neue Kapitel^^

Viel Spass beim Lesen

Morgendliche Sorgen

Eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter liess Aoko hochschrecken.

„Kaito?", nuschelte sie verschlafen.

„Nein, nur ich, schlaf ruhig weiter, aber bitte in deinem Bett. Hier draussen erkältest du dich sonst nur", hörte sie ihren Vater sagen.

„Nein!", wiedersprach Aoko laut. „Ich bleibe hier draussen, ob es dir passt oder nicht!"

„Aoko", versuchte Nakamori seine aufgebrachte Tochter zu beruhigen. „Sei doch vernünftig."

Aber Aoko liess sich nicht überreden und starrte stur geradeaus in die Dunkelheit.

Nakamori seufzte. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück ins Haus, nur um gleich wieder zurück zu kommen. In seinen Händen hielt er eine Decke.

„Dann tu mir wenigstens den Gefallen und benutz die Decke, ja?"

Aoko drehte sich nicht um, bis sie absolut sicher war, dass ihr Vater gegangen war. Erst dann packte sie die Decke und schlang die sie um ihren durchgefrorenen Körper.

Obwohl sie sich sicher gewesen war, nicht mehr schlafen zu können, war sie eingenickt und das für mehrere Stunden, was ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr bewies. Ihr Vater musste demnach auch nicht allzu viel Schlaf bekommen haben.

‚_Ach, mein Vater hat Recht. Draussen die Nacht zu verbringen ist nicht das Gesündeste, was man machen kann. Ausserdem ist morgen ja wieder Schule. Ich hoffe nur, Kaito kommt auch!'_

Doch sie konnte sich nichts vormachen; sie wusste genau, dass der Platz ihres Verlobten leer bleiben würde. Wünschen half da nicht viel.

Sie musste laut gähnen und beschloss, die paar übriggebliebenen Stunden im Bett zu verbringen.

Sie erhob sich mitsamt Decke und öffnete die Balkontüre so leise sie konnte. Ihr Stolz liess nicht zu, dass ihr Vater erfuhr, dass sie trotzdem drinnen schlief.

Anschliessend schloss Aoko die Türe wieder und stieg in ihr Bett. Noch bevor ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte, war schon eingeschlafen.

„Biep! Biep!"

„Blöder Wecker!", murmelte Aoko, bevor sie die Hand ausstreckte, um ihn mit einem einzigen, gut gezielten Schlag auszuschalten.

Anschliessend stand sie auf und streckte sich. Ein wenig wacher als noch zuvor, begann sie sich anzuziehen. Dabei begann sie, fröhlich zu summen.

‚_Nur noch drei Wochen Schule, dann ist endgültig Schluss! Ob sich Kaito wohl auch schon auf die Sommerferien freut?'_

Dann fiel ihr auf einen Schlag alles wieder ein, was in der vorherigen Nacht geschehen war. Ihre gute Laune verschwand Stück für Stück und was blieb, waren Wut und Trauer.

„Nicht weinen, Aoko, nicht weinen. Du wirst sehen, das ist alles halb so wild, wie es aussieht!"; versuchte sie sich verzweifelt zu beruhigen, aber es war schon zu spät. Heisse Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg hinunter.

„Kaito!", schluchzte sie. „Wäre ich nicht so ein Trampel, dann wäre mein Vater nie aufgewacht und dein Geheimnis wäre nie herausgekommen. Es ist alles meine Schuld!" Sie sank auf die Knie und begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

Ginzo Nakamori war seit einer Weile schon wach. Die letzte Nacht hatte auch in ihm einen unangenehmes Gefühl hinterlassen. Am meisten tat es ihm jedoch weh, seine Tochter so verzweifelt zu sehen. Dieses Gefühl wurde durch die Tatsache, dass er Kaito keine Change zum Erklären gelassen hatte, nur noch verstärkt.

Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich vom Sofa und beschloss, Frühstück zu machen. Er hatte seinen Kollegen Bescheid gegeben, dass er heute später kommen würde und musste sich deshalb keine Sorgen machen, was die Zeit betraf. Wenigstens etwas.

Er war gerade dabei, Besteck anzuordnen, als er leise Schluchzer hörte. Sofort legte er Löffel und Messer weg und eilte in das Zimmer seiner Tochter.

Sie lag am Boden und weinte. Dabei hielt sie Kaitos Zylinder wie eine Puppe umklammert und machte sich ununterbrochen Selbstvorwürfe.

Ginzo ertrug das nicht länger. „Das reicht jetzt!", rief er bestimmt. Dann setzte er sich neben Aoko und nahm sie in den Arm.

Aoko blinzelte verdutzt einige Tränen weg. So kannte sie ihren Vater ja gar nicht.

„Hör zu, Aoko. Ich weiss, ich habe dich sehr wütend gemacht mit meinem voreiligen Handeln und ich möchte, dass du weisst, es tut mir unendlich leid. Ich hätte Kaito die Gelegenheit geben sollen, das Ganze zu erklären. Ich weiss selber, dass meine Entschuldigung nichts rückgängig macht. Ich erwarte auch keine Antwort von dir, ich bin dir schon dankbar, dass du mir überhaupt zugehört hast. Vor allem aber: Hör auf mit diesen unsinnigen Selbstvorwürfen, die ändern auch nichts mehr.", meinte Nakamori sanft, aber bestimmt.

Aoko hielt den Kopf gesenkt und antwortete zögerlich: „Ich weiss nicht, ob ich dir verzeihen kann, immerhin weiss jetzt jeder in ganz Japan, wer sich hinter KIDs Maske verbirgt. Hakuba eingeschlossen. Der wird jetzt wahrscheinlich vor Stolz und Schadenfreude platzten."

Nakamori schüttelte den Kopf. „Du musst mich falsch verstanden haben. Ich habe nämlich nie gesagt, dass die Polizei die Information an die Presse weitergegeben hat. Einzig und allein die SOKO KID und einige hohe Tiere wissen, warum Kaito nun landesweit gesucht wird. Alle anderen Polizisten die uns helfen, haben zwar Befehl, nach Kaito zu suchen, wissen aber nicht warum."

Aoko beruhigte sich ein wenig. „Wenigstens etwas."

Dann sah sie auf ihren Wecker und meinte: „Ich sollte mich besser beeilen. Tschau!"

„Warte! Willst du gar nichts essen? Ich hab Frühstück gemacht", hielt Nakamori sie zurück.

„Keinen Hunger", kam die kurze Antwort. Dann ein Knallen der Haustüre und im Haus kehrte Stille ein.

Nakamori erhob sich. Ohne recht zu wissen, was er tun sollte, ging er hinunter in die Küche, verräumte das unbenutzte Geschirr und ging schliesslich zur Arbeit.


	5. Warten

Warten

Tief in Gedanken versunken starrte Aoko Kaitos leeren Sitz an. Er hatte zwar versprochen, sich zu melden, aber bis jetzt hatte sie noch nichts von ihm gehört. Ob er wohl zu beschäftigt war, um sein Versprechen einzulösen? Vielleicht war er ja auch schon verhaftet worden? Oder er lag tot in irgendeiner Gasse! Die Bilder in ihrem Kopf wurden immer grausiger und schliesslich kniff sie verstört die Augen zusammen.

„Aoko! Aoko, hörst du mich? So antworte doch!" Sie spürte, wie zwei starke Hände sie packten und hochhoben.

Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte direkt in Hakubas Gesicht.

„Ahh!" Sie wurde rot, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie im Arm hielt und strampelte sich schnell los. Erst dann bemerkte sie, dass die ganze Klasse Zeuge dieser Aktion gewesen war.

„Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Aoko wissen, noch immer mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Naja, du hast schon während der ganzen Stunde geistig abwesend gewirkt und dann bist du auf einmal ganz starr geworden und hast deine Augen zusammengekniffen, ganz so, als ob du einen Albtraum hättest. Dann bist du auf den Boden gefallen. Bitte sei ehrlich, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Es war Hakuba, der ihr geantwortet hatte.

„J-ja, klar. Ist bloss der Prüfungsstress. Das kennt man doch", versuchte Aoko sich herauszureden.

Glücklicherweise glaubten ihre Klassenkammeraden mitsamt Lehrer ihre Geschichte. So dachte zumindest Aoko, doch als sie Hakuba in die Augen sah, war klar, dass er ihr längst nicht alles so bereitwillig abkaufte.

„Da es Aoko ja wieder besser geht, schlage ich vor, wir fahren mit dem Unterricht fort."

Aoko wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit diesmal dem Lehrer zu, der eine komplizierte Gleichung zu erklären begann.

‚_Ha, die Gleichung ist nicht mal halb so kompliziert, wie mein jetziges Liebesleben!', _schoss es Aoko durch den Kopf.

Als es endlich klingelte, schien es Aoko, als hätte sie eine Ewigkeit in ihrem Klassenzimmer abgesessen. Erleichtert packte sie ihre Bücher zusammen und wollte gerade in Richtung Ausgang gehen, als jemand sie an ihrem Handgelenk packte und mit aufs Dach der Schule zog.

Dieser Jemand war niemand anders als Hakuba.

„H-hey, was soll der Unsinn?", entrüstete sich Aoko.

„Du schuldest mir ein paar Antworten!", kam die Antwort.

„Bitte? Ich wüsste nicht, warum!", regte Aoko sich auf.

„Weil ich dich mag und ich mir Sorgen um dich mache. Ich meine, du bist vorhin einfach zusammen gebrochen, obwohl du gestern noch kerngesund ausgesehen hast. Was ist los mit dir? So kenne ich dich gar nicht!", gab Hakuba zurück.

„Mir geht's gut, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen", wehrte Aoko ab.

„So leicht lasse ich nicht locker. Hängt es damit zusammen, dass Kaito nicht da ist?" Der Ausdruck auf Aokos Gesicht liess ihn erkennen, dass er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

„Hattet ihr Streit?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Du weisst Bescheid?"

Aoko hob verwirrt den Kopf ein wenig an, um Hakuba in die Augen schauen zu können. „Bescheid? Was meinst du damit?"

„Naja, über KIDs wahre Identität."

„Du behauptest also immer noch, dass Kaito KID ist?"

„Nein, seit letzter Nacht behaupte ich es nicht mehr, ich weiss es", schoss Hakuba triumphfierend zurück. „Falls du es noch nicht weisst, sein Geheimnis ist letzte Nacht aufgeflogen."

Aoko war geschockt. Woher wusste Hakuba Bescheid darüber? Ihr Vater hatte doch gesagt, niemand, ausser der SOKO KID und deren Chefs, wüsste genaueres.

‚_Die Chefs! Hakubas Vater! Polizeipräsident!',_ realisierte Aoko entsetzt.

Hakuba, der Aokos Schock missinterpretiert hatte, war bestürzt über seine Taktlosigkeit. „Aoko, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nie, dass du so von Kaitos Geheimnis erfährst."

Mit einem Schlag war Aoko wieder zurück in der Wirklichkeit.

Hakuba fuhr fort: „Aber ich verstehe dich. Ich wäre genauso aufgewühlt und traurig, wenn mein bester Freund mich dermassen betrogen hätte."

Aoko spürte, wie dank Hakubas Worten kochender Zorn langsam in ihr hochstieg.

Ihr Gegenüber öffnete erneut den Mund und wollte weitersprechen, als Aoko ihn anschrie: „NICHTS VERSTEHST DU VON ALLDEM! KAITO HAT VIELLEICHT NICHT DEN BESTEN WEG GEWÄHLT, ABER SEINE GRÜNDE WAREN DAFÜR UMSO BESSER! ABER DAVON HAST DU KEINE AHNUNG!"

Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte aufgebracht zurück ins Innere des Gebäudes. Neugierige Blicke folgten ihr.

Die Glocke klingelte. Die Pause war vorüber. Sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo und ging in Richtung Klasse.

Gerade als sie um eine Ecke bog, kam ihr Keiko entgegen und beide prallten mit voller Wucht zusammen, was die Brillenträgerin unsanft zu Fall brachte.

„Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht", entschuldigte sich Aoko, während sie ihrer Freundin aufhalf.

„Ach, schon gut. Nix passiert. Ich war übrigens gerade auf der Suche nach dir", erwiderte diese mit einem Lächeln. Dann wurde sie ernst. „Du siehst gar nicht gut aus. Was ist passiert? Hat es mit deinem Zusammenbruch in der Klasse zu tun?"

Aoko, die nicht nochmals über Kaito sprechen wollte, beschloss mitzuspielen. „Mir geht es tatsächlich nicht so gut. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nach Hause gehen. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich abzumelden?"

„Kein Problem, mach ich. Geh, ruh dich aus! Dass du mir ja schnell wieder gesund wirst!" Keiko drehte sich um und winkte ihr zum Abschied zu.

Aoko winkte zurück und ging schnellstmöglich nach Hause.

Der Nachmittag zog sich schleppend dahin.

Aoko sass gelangweilt auf ihrem Bett und starrte KIDs Zylinder an. Neben ihr lag ihr Handy, auf dessen Display sie regelmässig auf neue Anrufe überprüfte. Bisher jedoch nichts.

Sie seufzte und begann mit dem Ring an ihrem Finger zu spielen.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter. Immer noch nichts. Sie sass noch immer auf ihrem Bett. Ihr Magen knurrte. Sie ignorierte es.

Die Sonne war nicht mehr zu sehen. Ihr Handy klingelte. Aoko schreckte auf. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm sie den Anruf entgegen.

„Ja, hallo?"

„_Hey, ich bin's!"_


	6. War's das?

Voilà, das nächste Kapitel.

Viel Spass!

War's das?

„Hey, ich bin's!"

„Kaito!", rief Aoko freudig aus. „Wie geht es dir? Und wo bist du gerade?"

„Mir geht's soweit gut. Was ist mit dir? Du hast heute Morgen ziemlich aufgelöst gewirkt. Was sollten denn die blöden Selbstvorwürfe? Wenn jemand schuld ist, dann ich!"

„Nein, die Schuld liegt nicht nur bei – Moment mal, d-du hast mich beobachtet? Warum hast du dich denn nicht bemerkbar gemacht?", schluchzte Aoko.

„He, weinst du etwa? Tut mir leid, das habe ich nicht gewollt", ertönte Kaitos sanfte Stimme. „Es war einfach zu riskant, mich zu zeigen."

„Schon gut, ich verstehe dich ja. Ich bin halt eine Heulsuse."

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Das warst du noch nie und du wirst es auch nie sein. Das hat mich schon immer fasziniert. Als wir noch klein waren und ich dich geärgert habe, hast du nie angefangen zu heulen, so wie es andere Mädchen getan hätten, sondern du hast mir sofort alles zurück gegeben. Und in Momenten wie diesem hast du jedes Recht zu weinen! Es wird dir besser gehen, wenn du alles raus lässt, anstatt die Trauer nur herunterzuschlucken!", stellte Kaito klar.

Aoko stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Es passierte nicht allzu oft, dass ihr Verlobter so offen und ernst redete. Schnell wechselte sie das Thema. „Wann kann ich dich denn wieder sehen?"

Am Anderen Ende der Leitung wurde es still.

„Kaito? Bist du noch dran?"

Kaito zögerte. Seine Antwort würde ihr nicht gefallen. Er sammelte all seinen Mut zusammen und begann vorsichtig. „Hör zu, Aoko. Ich – ich weiss nicht genau, wie ich dir das sagen soll, es ist nicht leicht."

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte sie verschreckt wissen.

„Ich werde weggehen. Nach Europa oder Amerika, ich weiss noch nicht genau."

„Was? Warum denn das?", stiess Aoko aus.

„Ich werde in ganz Japan gesucht. Hier habe ich keine Zukunft mehr."

„Und was ist mit Pandora? Snake? Und mir?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, wo Pandora ist. Bevor ich gehe werde ich das noch zu Ende bringen, keine Sorge."

„Du hast meine letzte Frage noch nicht beantwortet", erwiderte Aoko. Ihre Stimme zitterte. Kaito widerstrebte es, ihr dies zu beantworte. Seine Hände verkrampften sich. Doch es musste getan werden.

„Unsere Beziehung", er stockte, „hat genauso wenig Zukunft. Ich werde ständig auf der Flucht sein. Du wirst mich so gut wie nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Und mitnehmen werde ich dich auf keinen Fall. Noch mehr mit hineinziehen will ich dich nicht!" Inzwischen zitterte seine Stimme genauso wie die Aokos.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, für alles. Mach's gut. Geniess dein Leben und trauer mir nicht hinterher!" Er drückte auf den roten Hörer und liess sich mit einem lauten Seufzer auf den Boden fallen. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod seines Vaters weinte er.

„Kaito? Was soll der Mist? Kaito? KAITO! ANTWORTE DOCH!" Doch Kaito das Gespräch schon beendet.

In dem Moment, als Kaito den Hörer aufgelegt hatte, brach für Aoko eine Welt zusammen. Sie war wütend und zur gleichen Zeit am Boden zerstört.

Tränen begannen zu fliessen und zugleich begann eine ungeheure Wut auf ihren Vater in ihr hochzusteigen.

Sie wusste, er bereute, was er getan hatte, doch sie ertrug den Gedanken, unter dem gleichen Dach wie ihr Vater zu wohnen, nicht länger.

In dem Gedankengewirr, das in ihrem Kopf herrschte, war ihr nur etwas klar: WEG VON HIER!

Ohne recht zu wissen, was sie tat, begann sie wahllos einige Kleidungsstücke sowie Toilettenartikel in eine Tasche zu werfen.

Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet, dass es bereits gegen 22 Uhr zuging. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich weg, wollte sie Nakamori nicht begegnen. Zu ihrem Glück hatte er die Angewohnheit nach der Arbeit noch einen trinken gehen mit seinen Kollegen, sodass es meist recht spät wurde, bis er nach Hause kam.

Sie warf ihre Tasche über die Schulter und stolperte die Treppen hinunter. Unten angekommen schlüpfe sie in ihre Schuhe und warf sich nur eine leichte Strickjacke über, da draussen noch immer angenehm warm war.

In dem Moment wurde die Haustüre geöffnet.

Nakamori trat ein und starrte seine Tochter verwundert an.

„Aoko, was willst du so spät noch?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Weg", antwortete sie knapp.

„Weg? Wohin denn? Und was willst du mit der Reisetasche?"

„Ich weiss nicht wo hin, einfach nur weg", fauchte sie.

Ihr Vater packte sie an beiden Armen und sah sie eindringlich an. „Was ist los mit dir? So ein Verhalten kenne ich gar nicht bei dir!"

Er sah sie noch genauer an. „Du hast wieder geweint, nicht?", stellte er fest.

Aoko riss sich los. „Fass mich nicht an!", schrie sie. „Hast du schon vergessen, was gestern Nacht passiert ist? Kaito hat vorhin angerufen und gesagt, es wäre besser, wenn wir uns trennen würden. Was würdest du in so einer Situation tun? Ich würde weinen und Abstand suchen! Und genau das werde ich auch!"

„Und wo willst du hin?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich bin volljährig, vergiss das nicht! Zur Not schlafe ich unter einer Brücke!"

„Keine Sorge, das weiss ich. Ich verstehe dich auch, aber trotzdem möchte ich dich in Sicherheit wissen. Mich in deiner Nähe zu haben ist wahrscheinlich das Letzte, was du jetzt willst, aber pass bitte auf dich auf! Hier, nimm."

Zu Aokos Verwunderung streckte er ihr eine Kreditkarte entgegen.

Stumm nickte Aoko, nahm die Karte, murmelte ein leises „Danke" und ging an ihrem Vater vorbei nach draussen.

Gewissensbisse überkamen sie. Klar, ihr Vater hatte unüberlegt gehandelt und somit ihr Leben zerstört, aber er sorgte sich eben um sie. Dass er sie einfach so gehen liess und sogar noch seine Kreditkarte anbot, bewies Aoko, wie gern er sie eigentlich hatte. Sie würde ihm verzeihen, aber im Moment war Abstand, das, was sie nach Kaito am Meisten benötigte.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken ging sie weiter. So merkte sie gar nicht, wie sich ihr jemand näherte.

Erst als dieser Jemand seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und ihren Namen rief, drehte sie sich um.

„Kuroba-san!", rief sie erstaunt aus.

Kaitos Mutter lächelte sie warm an. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Nicht so toll", gab Aoko zu. „Und Ihnen?"

„Mir geht's auch nicht besser. Wo willst du denn so spät noch hin?"

„Ich such mir erst einmal eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Du kannst bei mir übernachten", bot sie an.

„Gerne, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht", erwiderte Aoko.

„Ich hätte nichts gegen etwas Gesellschaft, ohne Kaito ist es viel zu still."

Ein paar Minuten später standen beide vor dem Anwesen der Kurobas.

Kaitos Mutter nahm einen Schlüsselbund aus ihrer Handtasche, schloss die Türe auf und gebot Aoko einzutreten. Anschliessend liess sie die Türe wieder ins Schloss fallen.

„Du kannst in Kaitos Zimmer schlafen, wenn du willst. Wenn dir das aber unangenehm ist, kannst du auch gerne das Gästezimmer nebendran nehmen."

„Vielen Dank, Kuroba-san. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Sie überlegte nicht lange und öffnete die Türe zu Kaitos Zimmer. Überall lagen Zauberutensilien herum und an einer Wand hing ein Portrait Toichi Kurobas. Natürlich wusste Aoko, was sich hinter der Geheimtüre verbarg.

Sie warf die Tasche auf den Boden und schlüpfte in ihr Pyjama. Anschliessend ging sie ins Bad und machte sich bettfertig.

Zurück im Zimmer packte sie KIDs Zylinder aus, der auch Platz in der Tasche gefunden hatte, legte sich hin und löschte das Licht.

Die Trauer kam langsam wieder zurück und so weinte sie sich leise in den Schlaf.


End file.
